


All I Want for Christmas

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Arthur is stupidly attractive, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Merlin is way over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Merlin is so glad he said yes to Morgana's idea of playing her boyfriend.





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> And here's today fic. It was supposed to be a lot longer, but finals week. Tomorrow's fic is going to be a lot longer if I get it uploaded in time, I don't know, don't expect anything.  
> Day 11: Character A is pretending to be their friend’s lover for the sake of the friend’s family during the holidays. Character B is said friend’s sibling.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> There actually aren't any OCs for once, so enjoy.  
> Betaed by Grammarly.  
> Enjoy!!

>  I just want you for my own  
> More than you could ever know   
> Make my wish come true   
> All I want for Christmas   
> Is you

“So, you’re my sister’s boyfriend.”

Merlin turned around and nearly choked on his drink; Morgana’s brother was standing behind him with a slight smirk on his ridiculously handsome face. Merlin knew he was screwed. When Morgana had approached him at the end of finals week and asked if he would be willing to play the part of her boyfriend, he hadn’t expected to have to spend the holidays with her family. He loved his friend, seriously he did, but even he wasn’t sure he was willing to do that. Morgana’s family was...intense. There was no other word to describe them. So when Morgana asked if he would do it, Merlin nearly said no.

Morgana, however, was Morgana and could convince anyone to do anything without even using her abilities. Merlin still isn’t sure how she managed to persuade him to be her boyfriend, but here he was at her house surrounded by her very intense family and her excellent looking brother.

Merlin realized he had been staring and went pink which caused Morgana’s brother’s smirk to grow.

He approached the young warlock with a handout, “Hi, I’m Arthur, Arthur Pendragon.”

Merlin shook his hand, “Merlin Emrys.” Wow, he had _really_ nice hands, strong too.

“Merlin,” repeated Arthur and oh, the way Arthur said his name sent a shiver down Merlin’s spine.

Arthur smirked again as if he knew what kind of effect he had on the younger man. This was going to be a very interesting Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I will sincerely try to get tomorrow's fic actually uploaded tomorrow.


End file.
